


A Promise to a Sleeping Beauty

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Drama, F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After experiencing a nightmare, Ymir makes a promise to a sleeping Historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to a Sleeping Beauty

Ymir felt ridiculous. It was just a nightmare, a dream, nothing more. It wasn't real. Was it?

Ymir guesses it doesn’t matter either way. She was still waking up in cold sweats from nightmares (or memorises) in the dead of night without waking her heavy sleeper of a girlfriend.

Speaking of which, Ymir turned over to watch over her girlfriend soundlessly asleep. For a moment Ymir was hypnotised watching Historia' cute and peaceful face, before coming out of her trance. She leaned in close to whisper to her sleeping beauty.

'Historia, my love. I don't know if you can hear me, but...I just want to say that no matter what happens, good or bad, I'll always be there for you. I promise you, I'll never leave. I'll stay this time. Hell, I'll even marry you so you can ground me. I don't when or where, but I will get you a ring, a dress and I'll carry you back to this bedroom myself.'

Ymir took a moment to ponder at the thought of what their wedding day would be like. To see Historia in a white dress, at the alter alongside her. Surrounded by all their friends again. The both of them smiling and dancing in each others arms forever.

Ymir smiled at the inevitable possibilities. She damn well knows that Historia is longing for Ymir to bend the knee and pop the question. It was only a matter of time.

She stretched her tanned arms around Historia and cradled her very close to her own side. Still sleeping like a baby, Historia did not show any signs of being awakened. Ymir then lowered herself down to kiss the blond temple ever so softly. The freckled women leaned back, pulling her arms around her warm goddess.

'I love you, Historia Reiss.'

A small moan from Historia was enough to confirm to Ymir that the Queen accepted her promise.


End file.
